villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harith Damyish
Harith Damyish is a Marvel comics supervillain and an enemy of Starlord. History Damyish was born a telepath in the Carinian Cluster, and would normally have been classified as one of the Probiti. However, under unknown circumstances, he managed to shield himself from detection, and grew to adulthood separate from the Probiti. He used his powers to his benefit at every opportunity, eventually becoming the Lawgiver of the colony planet Bovric. In addition, presumably aided by the use of his powers, he managed to accumulate a wealth of knowledge, materials, and documents with which he blackmailed a large number of powerful individuals and groups across the star system. Damyish kept his distance from the three Probiti stationed on Bovric, and made no secret of his disdain for them. When one of them died, some people suspected (and probably rightly so) that Damyish may have had a hand in it. Damyish was informed that the new Probiti, Sinjin Quarrel, was spending a significant amount of time in a certain part of the woods. He and Castonis investigated this and found the legendary Ship of Starlord. Sinjin, who had befriended Ship, posed as Starlord to drive them off, but not before he and Castonis could incapacitate and capture one of Ship's Widgets. Starlord and Ship retook the Widget, destroying a large portion of Damyish's estate in the process—the part that held most of Damyish's blackmail documents. Nonetheless, Damyish instituted his plan, using his forced (via blackmail) alliance with Viz Glazgon to recruit his powerful mercenary unit, the Iforani, to his side. Damyish planned to use the army, assisted by his own telepathic power, to take over Carina Prime, home of the Probiti. Damyish made a deal with Glazgon to help him capture Starlord in exchange for the delivery of the files Damyish had been using to blackmail Glazgon. Damyish met with Glazgon on the planet Holmrig, but they were interrupted by Ship and Quarrel (now fully in the role of Starlord). Damyish, however, correctly suspecting some link between Quarrel and Starlord (but not realizing they were now the same being), had taken Quarrel's parents hostage to prevent Starlord from attacking him. Starlord duped Castonis into destroying the last piece of evidence Damyish had against Glazgon, and thus ended their alliance. Glazgon then had Quarrel's parents released, and had Hamyish and Castonis sent to prison. Powers / Abilities Damyish is a telepath, enabling him to read and, in some cases, influence the minds of others. This ability is inversely proportional to his distance from his target/subject. Damyish did not demonstrate any particular fighting skills, preferring to allow his bodyguard, Castonis, to do all of his fighting for him. However, he had amassed a large amount of blackmail-type material against a number of key figures across the star system, allowing him to manipulate entire armies or governments in some cases. In some fashion, he has changed the color of his eyes, obscuring their otherwise gold irises. He also manages to shield his telepathic powers, even from other telepaths. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Aliens Category:Blackmailers Category:Usurper Category:Imprisoned